Nic and the Crystal Gems
by novegans
Summary: its my first fanfic its probably gonna be crap
1. introduction

**This is my first fanfic and its just a oc of mine mixed in with the crystal gems maybe oc x pearl we will see.**


	2. Nic meets the Crystal Gems

**Nic is 6.1 feet tall 23 years old wears a gray jacket and jeans, he speaks with a Australian accent.**

Nic was walking down from the old warehouse he lived in "I could of sworn i heard party music last night" Nic grumbled.

What nic does not know is he has been asleep for roughly 14 years and missed a lot of changes. as Nic comes out near the docks he sees a kid running towards him "Hi im Steven you must be new here" Nic laughed at stevens enthusiastic voice " ive lived here for about 20 years i guess you just did not notice me" answered Nic.

"WHAAAAT thats impossible i know everyone in beach city!" exclaimed steven. " I wonder if the gems know you? i guess ill take you there now" said steven.

"hey kid are yo- Woahhh how can you lift me uuup!?!"

"hehe im strong"

in no time the duo were at the crystal temple

"Woah this place is amazing how have i never noticed this!" exclaimed Nic

"Steven who is that you are carrying?" asked a confused pearl

as soon as Nic saw her he blushed

 **first chapter done** **let me know if it sucks**


	3. greetings

"h-hi y-you look a-amazing" stammered out Nic _ **, 'jeez what was i thinking saying that'**_

"oh thank you well you still have not introduced your self" said pearl

 _ **'i am messing up so bad'**_ "Sorry where are my manners i am Nic"

"Well i am pearl of the Crystal gems"

 _ **'Wait, she has a gem too,maybe she knows what it is!'**_ "Pearl you know how you have a gem on your head well i have one too its on my shoulder bye have a good day" said Nic very quickly before running away.

"Wait What Steven why did you not say he had a gem he could be evil!" yelled a very angry Pearl

"I,m sorry didn't know!" said steven sadly

 _ **'oh jeez why did i run off i need to know about gems!'**_ Nic turned around again! and went back towards the temple where he ran into pearl who knocked him out and brought him to the temple


	4. sorting out problems

"ughh where am i?" asked Nic groggily "You are in the temple and We need to know why You are here" said a mad pearl "I happen to live in beach city thank you very much" Nic now thought pearl was less good looking and more of a know it all,  
"yeah right i know you wanna wreck beach city" said amethyst apppearing out of nowhere "No i said i lived here why would i want to wreck beach city?" "i happen to love this town thank you very much and when i woke up this morning why had everything changed?"  
"i dont know what ya mean man iits the same as yesterday?"  
"wait what day is it?" asked Nic "uhh sunday i think why" said steven AGAIN appearing out of nowhere (i think Nic is blind) "what! i went to sleep monday!" yelled Nic "what year is it" he said jokingly only for them to say 2018 Nic passed out on their couch all of a sudden making all the gems look at each other "i think we should have a meeting" stated Garnet "Ok Gems listen up i say we give Nic a chance as he has not attacked anyone yet but because he has a gem we will teach him how to use it and he will have to come on missions with us." said Garnet "No absolutly not i will not have him hanging around beach city while Steven is here" said Pearl "I dont really care as long as he does not eat my motor oil" said amethyst "Pearl he is not a danger its fine" replied Garnet

So what did you guys think of the chapter its my longest one yet 


	5. update

next chapter i will try to do around 5 thousand words instead of the 200 word ones i have been doing


	6. issue

the fanfiction app glitched and wont let me put the story as incomplete neither will the computer one


	7. Mission

And for the second time that day Nic woke up on Stevens couch he looked at the time 1;54 am and then remembered what had been said " 2018!! i went to sleep on the first monday of july, 2004!" Screamed Nic as soon as he woke up, waking Steven up

"YOUR AWAKE, CAN YOU FUSE?,CAN YOU SUMMON A WEAPON?." Screamed Steven at the top of his lungs "I dont actually know Steven we'll see in the morning just go back to sleep."

 **Time skip to morning**

Nic woke up to the sweet smell of pancakes and also steven watching him wake up " good morning Steven, good morning Pearl."

"gooood morning Nic" said steven

"Good morning Nic, We actually need to ask you a question, What type of gem do you have?." Asked Pearl

" I dont really know but i'm fairly sure its a Rubellite gem" Nic replied

" A Rubellite gem? i dont think i've ever heard of one! this may be a new gem type!" said pearl getting a bit carried away.

"ok? so how do i summon a weapon?"

 **time skip because it is just what the gems did for steven.**

"uhhh im confused i think amethysts one makes more sense though" said Nic pretty confused.

"Nic i think we have a plan, Stevens gem powers activate with his emotions and what is happening, so we are going to fight you to see if you can summon a weapon." stated Garnet

"Ok please dont kill me" Nic said in a very scared tone.

 **Time Skip to the sky arena because I am lazy.** **Also i will try do a 1st person with Nic for this part.**

I hear Garnet shout attack to the gems, and before I know it Pearls spear is coming really close to stabbing me, I somehow dodge it and my gem glows, I pull out a Red katana, With a dark red grip, and a fire pattern on the sides.

i hear steven shout 'Woah!' and i start my attack but then Garnet shouts stop and i get very confused.

"Garnet why do i have to stop?"

"Well now we can go on a mission" Garnet said.

"Wait isn't it a bit early for me to go on missions? i just got my weapon i dont even know how to use it yet"

"Thats excatly why you are going" Garnet said.

"ughhhh"

"No arguments"

 **another time skip, also i would say Nic has him self a pretty sweet weapon.** **back to 3rd person.**

"Ok gems we have to locate the corrupted gem and poof it, Split up."

"Humph"

"Ok if i were a corrupted gem where would i be?" Nic thought out loud.

 _ **RUGHHHHH**_

"What The F _ **k rated content**_ was that!" Nic screamed as he got landed on by the monster. "uhgggg i have to poof iiit" Nic struggles to summon his weapon, but at last he did it! with a cry Nic cut off its foot and dashed to dodge a blow from its tail, He sweeps his weapon under its belly and stabs, poofing it."YES i got it!!" yelled Nic making the Gems run over "WAHOO Well done nic" Steven said very happily. "Yes you did well" said garnet and the other gems

"I think this needs a celebration!" cried Steven enthusiasticly

"Yeah it does!" said amethyst "I'll bring the motor oil!."

 **Time skip again, i know i do it alot what are you gonna do?.**

"Okay guys Lets PARTTYY." Said Steven

"ugh i dont really party" grumbled Nic "I think I will stick to making the party food" he said while making homemade cookie cats.

 **i dont know why i want steven and nic to say this but i do**

"i wanna be a yoyo man" steven cried "Make me a yoyo man"

"but the yoyo master did not answer he just kept on yo'ing" said Nic

all the gems break into hystericle laughter

"Hey Nic can i talk to you outside?" said pearl

"sure"

"i wanted to ask you a question." said pearl

"sure" said Nic **you know what im gonna just do something else with the talking watch this and let me know if its good**

Pearl:"Would you ever think of hurting steven?"

Nic:"No! why would i ever do that?"

Pearl:"Thank you, and i was just making sure no one would hurt my steven"

Nic:"no problem"

Pearl:"another thing when you got here you said i looked amazing, did you mean it?"

Nic:"Y-Yes of course I-I did"

pearl just smiles and walks off, leaving Nic to think about what just happened,

 _ **okay i know i said 5 thousand words but this chapter ran out of stuff to talk about.**_

 _ **also Nic has a weapon now, if you wanted to remember what it is, it was a red katana, with a dark red grip, and a flame pattern on the sides. also i think Nic has a crush on pearl and pearl knows. I did a lot of different things in this chapter so let me know how you would like me to write my next one,**_


	8. recap

so nic has been asleep for 14 years he has a red katana and his gem is a rubbellite and he is 23 years old and stands a 6.1 feet tall


	9. Nic gets a Date?

_"another thing, when you got here you said i looked amazing, did you mean it?"_

 _"yes"_

 _ **oooohhh i think Nic has a crush guys! lets see if he gets a girlfriend this chapter.also first person.**_

i just stood there. thinking about how pearl just asked me if i thought she looked amazing and then she walked off!. maybe i should ask greg how to approach asking her if she would go out with me. because i mean i do have a crush on her. aghh what am i thinking i have only known her for two days and most of that time i have been passed out!

"hey dude wanna go to a rave?"

AH! dont do that you scared me! also who are you?

"Sour cream So you wanna go to my rave?"

a-ahh sure why not

"Awsome! its at the old warehouse"

 _'so thats why i heard music that night'_

oh ok ill be there. uh where did he go? weird.

 ** _t_ i _m_ e _sk_ ip _be_** **c _a_ us _e_ i _am_ la _zy_**

wow there are so many people here!

"hey man"

Ah! why do people keep sneaking up on me!? thats twice tonight!

"sorry i just thought you were cute and all, my names jenny, heres my number if you are intrested.

w-wow t-t-thanks i say as i quickly walk away and go walk around beach city to collect my thoughts. _I wonder if i should call? maybe later she's probably still at the rave. she is kinda hot though._ 30 minutes quickly pass by and i decide to pull out my nokia and call her. _ringring ringring ri_ " hello?"

Uh hi im Nic that person from the rave

"oh hi! its only been 30 minutes, i guess you just couldn't wait huh?"

u-uh yeah you wanna do something tonight?

"sure"

you w-wanna go t-to the arcade?

"yeah all right ill pick you up in the pizza car where are you?"

near the big donut

"all right ill be there soon"

bye

"bye" _beep_

ok i got a date! i'll get her some donuts too

 _brring_

"hi welcome to the big donut what would you like"

uhh two chocolate and sprinkle donuts please

"yep that will be $6.50"

here you go and keep the change

"oh thanks $10 is a bit much dont you think though?"

im feeling good

"oh ok, you have a good night sir"

you too.

i think i see a car coming, That might Jenny!

"hi cutie" said jenny "how about we go to the arcade?"

sure lets go

 _ **meanwhile at stevens house, i will try the thing i did last chapter too with the names.**_

Steven:"I wonder where Nic went?"

Pearl:"He is allowed to do what ever he wants Steven, he doesn't live here."

Steven:"huuuh okay, can i ask him to live here tommorow?"

Pearl:"Absolutly not, We have no space and im sure has a house all ready."

Steven:"fine"

 _ **Back to Nic**_

huh wow thanks jenny i had a great time!

jenny:"no problem Nic, wanna do this again sometime?"

Yeah sure i would love too

Jenny:"Ok then sounds good, you have a good night"

Y-Yeah you too, bye!

Jenny:"Bye!"

Wow that date was fun! we even got second highest score on meat beat mania but i think the top score person used hacks. I think i will stop by and give Steven my extra donut.

Hi Steven! I'm just here to give you a donut

Steven:"hmphh"

oops he's asleep i guess i'll just leave it by the fridge.

 _ **Time skip to the future! And to Nic's house/secret basement at broken warehouse.**_

Woah this place is drowning in dust! i cant sleep in this! _and thats the story of how i spent 2 hours just cleaning a space to sleep._ thats better i can at least sleep here now. " _Nic? Niiic wheeree aree youuuu?"_

uh i haven't even gone to sleep yet! is that Steven calling out my name? ughh now i have to go check.

What the F _ **k rated content**_ its daytime!!!

Pearl:"Nic not around Steven!"

oh! sorry i forgot he is only a kid, also i have not slept yet and i am really tired.

Pearl:"You're a gem! you dont need sleep!"

well my mum was gem and my dad was human so im half gem.

Steven:"Whaat! Thats so cool, you're like me!."

huh yeah i guess i am a bit like you, but can i go sleep now? because the only sleep i have had was when i passed out on the couch. huh you would think after sleeping for 14 years i would be fine.

Pearl:"Well i would think you would be dead considering you have had no food or water.

and at that very moment i realised how hungry and thirsty i was, i ran into a store and ate food and drank 2 whole cartons of milk without paying. i then grabbed extra food and put $100 on the counter and walked off while munching on the food i just purchased.

ok now i gotta find somewhere to sleep thats not my little dust hole thing. i wondered for a bit and found nothing, so i just sort of passed out on a bench.

 _ **Okay so Possible Nic x Jenny or i could figure out a way to do Nic x pearl let me know what you want me to do. Also Woooo Nic got a Date Wow it happeneda bit quick but i figure Jenny would be the type to just walk up to you and give you her number. also let me know if i should change the rating so Nic can finally swear**_

 **and the Pearl can swear at Nic for swearing while amethyst swears while laughing. next chapter wont have any action it will just decide where Nic lives.**


	10. Nic gets a house

**_Okay_** **_i have been meaning to write this chapter for a while so sorry for the wait but i also might not write as good because i have not done any writing in a while._** **_it will also be a very short chapter._**

 ** _this chapter is about nic finding a house._**

 ** _no crazy girlfriend stuff or anything like that. i think i rushed into all of that way too quickly_**

"ughhh" Nic groaned as he got up of the bench "my back's killing me"

he stood up and walked around a bit to see if he could find a house. he was pretty sure he had money in his bank still left over.

he saw a for sale sign out the front of a pretty crappy house for only 80 thousand dollars. "that looks like a good place to start" said nic.

it was a brick house with one bedroom, one kitchen, one toilet, one living room, and one bathroom. quite a good deal for only 80 thousand. he went to ask about the house and foumd he could buy it now. "Finally! i dont have to sleep in the cold anymore!." he shouted in joy as he entered his new home.

 ** _okay i know this is most likely the smallest chapter ever written, but its just him getting a house so not anything exciting._**


End file.
